1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a mounting method and apparatus for coupling components to an over-the-road trailer, and more specifically to a mounting method and apparatus for coupling an aerodynamic drag reduction system to an underside of the over-the-road trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods and apparatus for attaching components to the underside of over-the-road trailers are combinations of fasteners, metal plates, and purpose-made fabrications. Such apparatuses are generally designed to be installed once and not removed until being taken out of service or are designed and installed for one specific purpose and physical configuration. Conventional methods and apparatus are not conducive to temporary application, require a variety of tools and significant expenditures of labor for permanent installation, and are typically limited to specific dedicated applications due to the fixed geometric arrangement of conventional apparatuses. Further, and specific to aerodynamic device mounting methods and apparatuses, current art utilizes purpose-specific bolt-on attachments that are time consuming to install, provide attachment only for the product configuration for which they were specifically designed, and are not designed with the ability to readily remove the mount as a design requirement.